Current gas sensors, such as carbon dioxide sensors that detect carbon dioxide content or concentration in a sample of air, are generally contained in sensor housings, for example, housings that are attachable to a wall in a testing environment. Air flows from the testing environment freely through passages into and out of the housing for testing by the sensor.
While these gas sensors are sufficient for use as stationary testing devices, these current devices do not allow for rapid and accurate gas testing when a testing environment changes abruptly, for example, when entering a room using a portable testing device, such as a hand-held device. In that regard, gas exchange within current housing designs is delayed by the volume of the housing and the limitations on gas flow rate into and out of the housing. Therefore, there exits a need for a testing device with improved diffusion for complete gas exchange within the testing device for rapid and accurate testing.